totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Erick
Erick Palmeiras Santos, labeled The Romantic Cruel, was a camper on Total Drama Danger as a member of the Cute Bear. He is set to return to Total Drama All Stars where he will be on the Walk Of Fame. Audition Tape " Hi, my name is Erick, and I really want to be a camper at Boney Island! I can swim very well, I'm very strong, I'm very musical, too! And if you choose me, of course that a team is already complete!" Erickaud.png|Erick in his Audition Tape Trivia *Erick is the only man who is protagonist antagonist the Total Drama Danger. *Erick is the only man who has more than two girls in their relationship. *Erick is the one who kissed two girls in one season only. *Erick is the character who has more talent. *Erick is the second character to have everyone as enemies. *Erick is the only character to take off his jacket. Erick's interview before TDAS What's your best quality? '-' Everything. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) ''' Rock / Pop Dark blue A Nightmare on Elm Street 2011 Sushi '''Describe your craziest dream ' ' - I came home from school and went to take a bath only that the water had turned into blood and I heard a voice "I'll get you" and suddenly appears my little sister playing catch-up with my brother. Best memory from childhood? ''' When I won my first medal at the science fair (stealing of course) '''Most embarrassing moment at school? Do I look like to take a moment embarrassed? Ten years from now what are you doing? I own a casino where I earn a lot of money stealing of others or will be a successful entrepreneur like my dad. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - It will be with Alice, we run from the police. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Go ahead, destroy me! What do you think of the Other Competitors? Alex-'''Not bad. ' '''Serena-'''She had a crush on me? Yuck! '''Chris.P'-''Nerd. '' Clara''-''She may not like me, but I like her.'' '' Danny-'Weasel. '''Dex-' is a fool who does not know how to win girls. '''Boxe- '''my friend, but i do not like him. ' '''James'-There is only one perfect here and I am. Jenny-''Very engaged. '' Katelyn-'cute. '''Lauren-''She is very nice to me.'' '' Mariah-'''She's nice. ' '''Nick- '''Another Bad Boy' ' '''Samantha-''Very cute. '''Linda-'''I think she's hot. ' '''Shawn-''Fat.'' ' '''Skyler-'''Hottie. Gallery Erickw.png|Erick's Wallpaper 640px-Erice wallpaper-1-.png Erissa.png Super-erick.png|Erick as Super Hot Total Drama Danger Who will win.png|Final 3 792px-Planeoffinddaniel.png|Monique joins with Erick, Blake, and Cassie to find Daniel. 800px-Image002.png 800px-Everyonecold.png|Erick and the rest of the gang are really cold (except Lion). 779px-MelissakissErick.png 758px-Ericekiss.png 800px-Cute bear002.png 0003.png Scarlettanderickdance.png 320px-DSC01547.JPG 406px-Erícia.png 624px-Erícia002.png 163px-Super-erick.png 185px-OPS.png|Melissa flirts again with Erick. 448px-Hide17.png|Daniel finds Erick. Total Drama All Stars Erickarriving.png|Erick Arriving Run Contestant.png|Erick & everyone running V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|Erick as "R" in the human alphabet. Elimination.png NewCanvas13.png NewCanvas7.png bravos.png driver.png Categoria:Characters Categoria:Total Drama Danger Contestants Categoria:Males Categoria:Cute Bear Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Cavi74 Categoria:Merge Contestants Categoria:Walk of fame